There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 2: First Day
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The second episode to Season 1 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Well…this is it…" Nabi said

That was the first thing that Doki and Nabi had said all morning. He tried to keep a smile to try to convince Doki that he wasn't scared, but inside, he was more frightened that ever before. He could also tell Doki was worried about him, which made him angry.

"Yep…time for out first day…" Doki said. She sounded like her throat was as dry as a desert. "Yep, she's definitely worried…" Nabi thought. They held hands as they made their way in to the school.

When they walked through the front door, they were somewhat amazed. The school lobby looked like it was just redone about 2 seconds ago. The hallways smelled like fresh wax and were recently painted. And the school was filled with a bunch of students making their way through the hallways.

But Doki and Nabi weren't focusing on the lobby or the hallways. They were focusing on the students. More importantly, they were looking for Brandon. A few minutes later they noticed that people were looking at them like they were foreigners. Then they realized that they were still holding hands. Then they realized that there definitely were anti-intermarriage supporters here.

"Well, so much for first impressions…" said Nabi. And through all the noise in the school, he heard Doki giggle. With that, he felt a little relieved.

"So, where do you think we go first? said Doki.

The answer from her question came from the principal over the intercom. He said "All students are to report to their homeroom class before the second bell rings. Once again, all students are to report to their homeroom class before the second bell rings. Thanks and have a great first day!" They looked at the clock. Second bell was due for 30 minutes.

After a few seconds, Doki said "So where's our homeroom?

But before Nabi even had time to get out his schedule, they heard a voice behind them. At the sound of his voice, Nabi instantly froze in the place. The voice behind them said:

"Hey!!!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"That couldn't be Brandon already, could it?!?" Nabi thought. He just stood there, in a position that most people have when someone's about to hit you really hard. "I-It couldn't be him already!" But before he could think about anything else, suddenly two more "Hey's" came from behind him. He slowly turned around and he and Doki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you two! Never thought I'd you guys so early!" Yi-Ho said.

"Yeah, and I also see you two are still love birds…" Sam-Ho said.

With that said, Il-Ho punched Sam-Ho in the shoulder. Then he said, "Yeah, it's um…g-great to see you again…guys…"

"Hehe…thanks" said Nabi. "Good to see you too…" With that, he could see a smirk on Il-Ho's face.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Sam-Ho said.

"Oh, you know just the bas-…" But before Nabi could finish the sentence, he looked over Sam-Ho's shoulder, and saw Brandon at the other end of the hall, taking money from others students.

"Uh...I gotta go, like now!" said Nabi. Doki looked over and saw Brandon as well. She said "Um yeah, we REALLY should get going…"

Il-Ho said "What are you tal-…" But they were already running down the hallway. "Hey! Wait up for us!" he said. As Doki and Nabi were running, those millions of thought from the morning filled their heads once again. Many people looked to wacth as they ran down the halls at full speed. Finally after 10 minutes, they finally reached their homeroom class, as did the Jjintta.

*Huff* *Puff* "Dude…what…what was that all about?!" said Sam-Ho.

After sitting down for a second to catch their breath, Doki and Nabi looked at each other. Then Nabi said "Well, here's the full story:" After a few minutes, they had both told all three of them the story about Brandon at the school supplies store. After they were finished, they looked to see that the Jjintta were looking at each other.

"Oh man…" said Sam-Ho

"What?" said Nabi.

"Dude…there's something you need to know about Brandon…" Il-Ho said. Both Doki and Nabi perked up to listen.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" said Doki

"Well, you see, we were actually friends with Brandon until about 2 months ago. We met him when we were about 12 years old, and we were really good friends with each other" said Il-Ho.

"Well then…what happened?" said Nabi.

"Well, as you know, around 2 and a half months ago, riots started going up about anti-intermarriage. Brandon's father went with the anti-intermarriage" said Sam-Ho

"Yeah, yeah, we know that. I already got THAT message…" said Nabi

"Anyway, growing up with him, we realized that Brandon always wanted to be like his dad. Why? Because he seemed to get everything he wanted" said Yi-Ho. Then Il-Ho continued: "Therefore, he started to work out and became part of the anti-intermarriage group too, but not like his dad was…"

Doki and Nabi looked at them "What do you mean?"

Sam-Ho continued: "Well, as he got stronger, he started beating people up who didn't agree with him. He would bully the people in his class that wouldn't agree with him. And the funny thing was that he would get his way just like his dad. As the worse part was that we…"

Nabi interrupted: "You helped him do it, didn't you?" Doki looked at all three of them very seriously.

They looked at each other and then Il-Ho said "Yes. We did. We more or less did it because we knew that if we went up against him, we would get hurt too. But after a while we realized that it just had to stop. We were about to go tell him that we were out, but then something happened."

Nabi looked up: "What happened?"

Il-Ho looked up: "You did…" Nabi looked astonished "Wha-"

Sam-Ho stopped him: "You see, Il-Ho here had known Doki before, but eventually they broke apart, that is, until you showed up. I had known about the story, but I didn't want to tell him right then. Then you found us, and I decided to tell him."

Nabi looked at Doki with astonishment. Just when he was about to ask her if that were true, she nodded her head "yes" with a sad look on her face.

Il-Ho continued: "We were going to finish you off and then go back to Brandon's group, but then something else happened. Yi-Ho here met Lip Cat."

They both looked at Yi-Ho as he continued: "Yeah. We had already known of the band, but I never loved Lip Cat like I did when I first met her. After that night, I couldn't get her out of my head, so we realized that it was useless to try to continue on with Brandon."

Sam-Ho continued: "A few days later, Il-Ho called us together to show us the ticket to Paradise that he took from Doki's house when she left." We were gonna throw it in the river when you showed up again."

Before they continued, Doki said "So THAT'S where my second ticket went to!"

Il-Ho smirked and continued: "When we realized that we weren't with the anti-intermarriage, we decided to help you get to the airport. A few days later we decided to go and tell Brandon that we were out of his group."

Sam-Ho concluded: "But when we got there to tell him, we learned that the riots were over and the two groups were gone! Not only that, but we learned about his father too."

Nabi interrupted: "Did you ever tell him you help me?"

Yi-Ho said "Yeah, and we almost got killed because of it. We also told him about you and Doki and he threatened us to tell him where you lived. So then w-"

Doki interrupted: "You told him because you didn't want to get hurt…" She had a face with anger and seriousness.

They all sighed and Il-Ho said "Yes. We never intended for him to find you and threaten you as well. In fact, we wanted to keep him away from you. I don't know how he figured out that you were in the store, but mostly. It's still our fault."

Right when they were about to say something else, Nabi said: "It's okay. I forgive you guys."

After a while, Doki said "Yeah…me too…"

The three of them smirked and Sam-Ho said " So anyway, in a nutshell, we're gonna do everything we can to keep Brandon away from you and keep you safe."

They both said "Okay. Thanks"

With that, the second bell rang and all the students sat in their seats. As the teacher walked in, Doki and Nabi smiled at each other, and held hands. Then after a few minutes, the teacher said:

"Welcome to the first day of school!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, the coast is clear…" said Il-Ho

That was about the fifth time that the five of them had said that. They had been able to stay away from Brandon all day. And now, the day was over, and they made their way to their lockers so they could finish off the first day.

"Good. I think we've done pretty good for today…" said Sam-Ho

Nabi said "Yeah, but what about tomorrow, or for the rest of the year…?"

All five of them looked at each other. He was right. But they tried to keep positive though. Maybe he would drop out or fail at the classes and leave. But they realized that it was pointless because that probably wouldn't happen.

"Well, maybe we could tr-…" But before Doki could finish, all of a sudden about 12 students ran down the hall as fast as they could. They could hear them say, "Oh man, not again!" and "He's at it again!"

Being the curious bunch, they follow the students. They actually ran for a while, until they reached a corner, where they could hear something going on behind the corner. Nabi accidently forgot to stop and stopped in the middle of the opening and froze in place.

There was a large crowd of students standing around looking at what was happening. There were a lot of people in his class and many others who weren't. He could also tell hat the people more inward were moving, possibly to get out of the way of something.

But Nabi wasn't focusing on the amount of students. He was focusing on what was going on in the middle of the students. The reason on why he froze in place. "Why?" he wondered. "Why now…?"

There were two people in the middle: one who looked a little shorter than Doki, and one who seemed faintly familiar. And as he focused more, he could se a 7th grader being beaten up by Brandon, and could faintly hear them over the students.

The Jjintta and Doki also realized this. They also saw Nabi frozen in place. They thought he was scared for a second, but then they realized that he was thinking, just like he had that morning. Just when they were about to suggest that they leave, they heard him say:

"Hey!!! Let him go!"

The entire hallway fell quiet.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The entire hallway fell silent. The Jjintta and Doki looked at him with surprise. Everyone in the hallway turned around to look at Nabi. He could even see the people farther down the hall trying to see who it was. Then suddenly Brandon yelled:

"Who in their right mind…!?!"

He pushed his way through and looked at Nabi, who looked more serious than scared. When Brandon saw Nabi, he looked just as surprised as the Jjintta and Doki. Then after a few seconds Il-Ho said:

"Dude, what are you-…" Then Brandon interrupted:

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I'm glad you showed up actually. I needed someone else to pound on…" Nabi still didn't move.

"But, with me being in a good mood, I'll give you second chance. Get out of here right now, or I'm gonna cave your face in." While saying this, he curled both of his fists.

Sam-Ho said, "Come on man, let's just ge-…"

But before he finished, Nabi breathed in real sharp, and took about five steps toward Brandon. Everyone, including the Jjintta and Doki, gasped. Even Brandon looked surprised. After a while he relaxed and said:

"Strike one…" Nabi took a few steps closer. "Strike two! Nabi took about 10 steps closer.

Brandon's face turned red while he said "Strike three!!!"

But just as he was about to hit him, Nabi ducked and swirled his leg over to trip Brandon. He fell down and Nabi stood up and took a few steps away from him. At this point everyone was just as stunned and frozen as Nabi was when he first saw Brandon.

After a few seconds, he got up and ran toward Nabi to charge him. But Nabi was too quick. He twirled to the left, and tripped Brandon again. This time, Brandon ran into the lockers.

When Brandon first fell over, one of Brandon's friends (who was standing with all the other students on the side), quietly sneaked over and ran through the halls until he was behind where Doki and the Jjintta were. As they were all cheering, he quietly grabbed Doki and covered her mouth.

But all three of the Jjintta noticed, and they said "Hey!!! Get back here with her!!! Stop!" But he was too fast for them. They almost got him, but he pulled a quick turn and they lost their grip on him. Doki tried to wiggle free and scream for help, but he was too strong.

Eventually, right when Brandon was going to charge Nabi for the third time, he saw his friend with Doki, and he said: "Alright Nabi. You win. But before you go…" He signaled his friend: "I think you should see something…"

Nabi saw Doki being held and he froze in place. He was instantly filled with fear, and the millions of thought returned to his head. He was broken out of his daze when Brandon said:

"You'll never win, Nabi. So if you want you're girlfriend to be safe, then leave right now, and never come back!!!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Nabi couldn't believe his eyes. The fear in him caused him to take a few steps back. He saw Brandon smirk as he turned around to walk back to his locker. Then suddenly, all at once, as he looked at Doki being held again, all of the fear inside of him turned into anger…

"Look out, man!" said Brandon's friend.

"Wha-…?" Just as Brandon turned completely around, Nabi jumped and rammed his foot right into Brandon's chest. Then he pushed off his chest and landed perfectly on the floor. Brandon fell back about five feet before hitting the ground.

Almost everyone in the hallway was standing there with their mouths open. The only person who wasn't was Doki, who was just staring in disbelief. Nabi also just stood there, staring at Brandon with rage flaring in his eyes.

After a while, Nabi said "Let her go…"

After he heard this, Brandon quickly got up and tried to punch Nabi. But Nabi moved about a second before he hit him, and then he kicked him in the back and sent his forward about three feet.

"Let her go NOW!" said Nabi.

But he stilled came at him. This time, he ducked as he tried to grab him, and then raised his knee real fast and hit him in the chin. Not only that, but it also sent him into the lockers again. This time, Brandon was knocked out, and his friend came over to see if he was alright.

When Nabi saw he was down, all of the rage inside him cooled off, and he relaxed. He also noticed that Doki was free. But before he could get to her, he heard someone in the crowd say: "He did it!!! The nut job did it!"

Then all at once, and the students came around to congratulate him, including the Jjintta. To him surprise, even Il-Ho was there giving him a good pat on the back. At this point, he felt as though a giant weight was lifted.

He had just fought his first fight, and he won.

While he was thinking about this, a part of the crowd parted to show Doki standing there. She looked at Nabi she had never seen him before. They walked towards each other until they were about three feet away.

Just as Nabi was going to say something to her, almost before Nabi could blink, Doki rushed to him and hugged him harder than she ever had. At first he was really surprised for it had happened so fast, but then he hugged her as well. He could also tell that she was crying a little.

Crying…but in a good way…

Then they could hear the people "awing" and such. Then Doki, Nabi, and the Jjintta made their way down the hall towards the exit. But before they left, they heard someone behind them say:

"Hey!!!"

They turned around. Brandon was right behind him. He looked calm for a second, but then he curled his fist and raised it towards Nabi. He closed his eyes…

*WHAM!*

…He didn't feel any pain…

He opened his eyes to see Brandon's fist up against a locker. He pulled away his fist to reveal a dent in the locker. Then he heard him quietly say:

"Fine. Have it your way. Go on and be with your girl and be happy. But remember: At one point, it's never gonna last. And when you're alone, I'm just gonna laugh right in your face. But until then…" He started to walk the other way. As he was walking, he started groaning in pain.

Once they all got outside, they looked at each other and laughed as they walked down the road.

Because they knew that Doki and Nabi's love: It's forever…

===Epilogue===

"So, what do you think is gonna happen to Brandon?" said Doki

"I don't know. Maybe he'll…"

But before Nabi could finish, a older bunny walked out of a hardware store behind them saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear, you won't regret this, sir!" Then he ran happily down the street.

The Jjintta looked at each other in disbelief. Then Il-Ho said "That couldn't be!"

They ran toward the hardware store to see a HELP WANTED sign in the window. But just as they all saw it, the manager came and took it down. Then Nabi said:

"What's up guys?"

Sam-Ho turned around and said "That person who just got that job: I think that was Brandon's dad!"

Doki and Nabi looked at them very seriously. "Are you sure?!" said Doki

Yi-Ho said "Positive! I mean, he looks just like Brandon, only a little taller. And look!" He pointed to the glass: "It looks like this place doesn't support anti-intermarriage!

Doki said: "Then that means…"

Nabi relaxed and said: "Well, it's possible. I really hope so. It would be great for both of them."

All five of them laughed as they made their way back home. For at this point, they were all relieved that they had made it through the first day of school. Now, they could just chill for the rest of the year.

…maybe…

To be continued…


End file.
